All For One (Quirk)
is a Quirk used by a mysterious villain who names himself after it. Description All For One allows the user to steal other people's Quirks and wield these stolen powers as their own or to transfer them to someone else. The process of giving and taking away Quirks is done through touch. People who have their Quirks stolen become Quirkless, losing any sort of abnormal features if they happen to be Mutant types. Meanwhile, Quirkless people who receive a Quirk through All For One become capable of manifesting all of its attributes. However, not all recipients of a Quirk from All For One are able to handle the strain of gaining them. Subsequently, they may become mindless dolls, who are not able to speak or think for themselves. Rarely, a Quirk granted by this ability can blend together with the original Quirk of the target, creating an entirely new one, as shown with One For All. All For One can be used to combine several Quirks in order to create devastating techniques, which would normally not be possible with the usage of only one Quirk. All For One does not appear to have a limit about the number of Quirks that can be stolen or held to, although its user has mentioned that Quirks taken by him must be used "quickly" for some reason. All For One's user hints that his wish is for Tomura Shigaraki to inherit his Quirk, implying that transferring All For One itself to another person is possible. Usage The man who wields All For One once used his Quirk to dominate Japanese society over a century ago, using his Quirk to take away unwanted Quirks and give them to those who needed it, in exchange for favors. Eventually, All For One's user would amass a large following of loyal subordinates that carried every single one of their wishes. Later, this man would use All For One to empower artificially-made monsters known as "Nomu" in order to assist Tomura and the League of Villains with the achievement of their goals. Even after his arrest, however, Nomus with access to various Quirks are still being produced somehow, and his role in this scheme, assuming he has any, is not yet known at the moment. For combat, All For One's user prefers to combine many of the Quirks he has collected through his life in order to maximize their power and effectiveness, often to truly catastrophic levels. Since this man has no qualms with killing, he doesn't hold back in fights, and will even target defenseless people, using them as a distraction to his advantage. It's been suggested by All Might that All For One was used to obtain a Quirk that grants agelessness, potentially explaining how its user is still alive to this day. Trivia *All for One, together with its counterpart, One for All, may be derived from the popular motto of the titular heroes of the novel by Alexandre Dumas. *One For All's name is an inversion of All For One, showing the differing philosophies between their wielders. The former emphasizes one using their power for the betterment of others while the latter is meant to selfishly hoard power for one's own sake. *All For One is the oldest known named Quirk in the series. References Site Navigation pl:All For One (dar) Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Villain Quirks Category:All For One Quirks